Guardians: The Arrival
by Storytellerofeloquence
Summary: Jack and Kim were chosen, at least that's what they were told. They both just want to go home but they aren't safe. All they know is that they have to keep the balance of the good and evil in check. Its harder than it sounds though. Especially with evil putting more weight on their side. (Note: This story has nothing to do with the movie, 'Rise of The Guardians')
1. Intro

Coffee. It all started with coffee. Along with crowded areas. You see everything in life is like a chain of events that lead to other things. For example, if Jack's my parents bothered to stick around then he would want to keep or cuddle with something at night when he was little then he wouldn't want a cat and if he didn't want to play with water, even in winter, Jack's cat wouldn't have run into the street and if the woman hadn't been in a hurry because her son spent all night playing video games then she wouldn't have to rush him to school then his cat would be alive. Get it? Well Jack's brother, Kevin, took him in even though he isn't that older than him. Back to the coffee, my brother works at a coffee joint somewhere in downtown Seaford. Where he bumped into a beautiful red-head spilling her coffee and someones order of an iced coffee all over them both. Not the most romantic meeting but it was enough for him to get her number. After a few months of dating, he wanted to get serious and she moved in. Before you knew it she was pregnant and wanted to move to back to New York where she was from. Only problem Jack did want to leave Seaford he has so much for him here but being a minor it isn't his choice. Little did Jack know that he wasn't going to New York or anywhere at the matter. Jack was though about to go on the biggest adventure of his life.


	2. Laughter is

_Dust off your heart and take it for a spin_

_I know it's been a while since love ha-_

Jack slaps the alarm clock and hard at that. The afternoon sun was peeking through his binds, shining on the empty room. Excluding the on wall with boxes stacked against it. Jack moans for has been packing and lifting things for forever now. Not to mention that his emotions were everywhere. He had so much to do in so little time. Instead of lazily lying around he decide to get out the house. Jack jumps out of his bed, fixes his clothes and grabs his skateboard. He ignores Kevin's calls to help him load up some of his Sam's stuff. Jack had to meet up with a some special somebody.

/.

Kim was taking a much-needed walk.

_I told you on the day we wed_  
_I was gonna love you 'til I's dead_  
_Made you wait 'til our wedding night_  
_That's the first and the last time I'll wear white_

Her parents were having an intense fight again. Sometimes they actually remember that she is in the house and quiet down but it was more heated than usual today. Kim's dad wanted Kim to stay inside tonight but her mom wanted her to say good-bye to her friend. Her dad also said something about it being dangerous but that's all Kim could catch on her way out.

_So if the ties that bind ever do come loose_  
_Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose_  
_Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell_  
_Before I'll see you with someone el-_

_This is the end_  
_Hold your breath and count to ten_  
_Feel the earth move and then_  
_Hear my heart burst again_

Kim loved this song and proceeded to sing along.

_For this is the end_  
_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_  
_So overdue I owe them_  
_Swept away, I'm stolen_

Kim's favorite part came along.

_Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Face it all together_  
_At skyfall_  
_That skyfall_

Her singing got louder, see was enjoying herself for probably the first time today. This week had been hard for Kim's friends and Kim. Jack was leaving. Today was his last day and he the morning with them until Kevin called him away.

_Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark  
You may have my number, you can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart_

She continued to sing, it was actually making her feel better.

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_  
_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_  
_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_  
_At skyfall_

She didn't know it but she was singing not only to just sing but it was a way of healing. It wasn't only for healing though, Kim was singing to someone.

_[x2:]_  
_(Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall)_

_Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall_

The song nears the ends, so Kim makes the most of it.

_Let the sky fall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall  
Oh_

/.

Jack was skating high-speed when he heard the sound of the a beautiful voice. The owner was singing their heart out. Jack stopped abruptly to hear it more clearly, it sounded so familiar. Picking up his skateboard, he walks around the corner to find the owner. She was a female like he suspected and she had honey blonde hair. He knew that hair anywhere.

_Kim._

He smiled and threw his skateboard on the ground. Just seeing her made Jack happy and his stomach flutter as well as many other things. He smiled too much around her for his taste, hated when she talked to other guys and liked being a bit too flirty. That was Jack though. He slowed down and got his hands out in front of him. Kim was just finishing the last few words. Jacks timing was flawless. He gripped her sides and the blonde reacted immediately, jumping and screaming. Jack laughed his head off, still keeping his hold on Kim's waist.

''Jack that's not funny you scared me.''

Kim pushed his hands of her, upset that he wasnt understanding her. He got off his skateboard and held his hands up in surrender. Kim schemes.

She flutters her eye lashes ans smiles flirty. Jack takes the bait and stares at her like a dog awaiting a command.

''Hey, Jackie could you pick up you broad for me?'' she asks working her charm.

Jack obeys and gives her his skateboard. She takes it and smiles at him, Jack smiles back and this time Kim gets a bit entranced but she shakes it off. Kim waved his prized board in his face then chuckles it in the nearest yard, taking off afterwards. Jack watched his board hit the hard grass but didn't do anything at first. He turn his attention back to Kim who was already about half a block away. He quickly pieced two and two together. Mumbling various things about Kim's hair he gets his skateboard and starts after Kim.

Meanwhile, Kim stops to catch breath. She thought she had a solid head start and that a thirty-second break wouldn't hurt. She was wrong. Jack was entirely too fast. She look up to see Jack only four feet away and closing. She tries to run but, again, Jack is fast he catches her.

''Prepare for the tickle of a LIFETIME!''

Jack got a good enough hold on her, he began to wiggle is fingers on her sides making her cry out for mercy. Jack didn't stop though. He was getting a good laugh out of this. Kim managed to turn to face him, the were awfully close. Kim basically slammed into his chest, Jack looked down at Kim.

_Why do I have to go?_

Kim gently pushes Jack of her and Jack let's go. Kim's cheeks burn bright red and Jacks does as well. He forgot that he was leaving tomorrow. He forgets a lot of important things around her, maybe it was just because he focused on her. He didn't want to hurt her by kissing her then leaving forever, that would crush her.

That would crush them both.

''Hey, could you meet me at Seaford Park at nine?'' Jack asked.

Kim kept her eyes to the ground and took a deep breath. Then she just turned and left. Walking away with that Kim like walk that Jack loved. He wanted to smile but he couldn't. Kim took her iPhone out of her pocket and searched her contacts for Jacks number. She tapped his name in the screen.

_**I'll be there...**_

* * *

**Alright, the finished first chapter. Did you like it? I enjoyed writing this chapter, don't know why I just did. Hey, go on YouTube and listen to Preacher by One Republic. I listened to that song while I wrote this. Bye my fellow writers.-aNGEL**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it._


	3. Changes

Meteor showers. They rarely happen and are absolutely mesmerizing and romantic thought Jack as he walked with Kim. The whole week he has ready for his departure on Saturday. Today is his last day and Jack spent it with his second family. The gang and him revisited all the places they have connections with. At the end of the day Jack requested to spend his last night with Kim, alone.

You must be thinking but they aren't together, but other people saw them as a couple They even kind of almost kissed, not once but twice. That was a week ago though. Now, Jack was waiting by a huge oak tree in Seaford. Who was he waiting for?

None other than the fashionably late Kim Crawford.

Jack was growing impatient and thought about going to her house but, right on time, Kim appeared on the path. Jack smiled when he saw her, Kim though kept her head down. She stopped walking when she was within a few feet.

''Hey, glad you came...''

Kim shot Jack a quick smile then looked down, again.

''Are you gonna talk to me?'' Jack questioned.

Kim sighed and glanced at Jack, ''I just...''

Kim didn't finish on purpose. She walks over to the nearest bench and sits on it, Jack does the same. Kim continues to avoid eye contact.

''I-I just wanna... I... I just want this all to be a dream or something...'' Kim speaks up.

Jack glanced up at the sky then at Kim.

_Even in limited light Kim is beautiful. _Jack thought.

Jack was always one who knew what to say but know he was lost. He decided to change the subject and lighten the mood.

''There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight,'' Jack states, staring at Kim.

Kim looks up at Jack, ''I know I heard it on the radio, I don't know when though.''

Kim meets Jacks eyes and they were staring intensely. They continue this until Jack's phone buzzed but Jack didn't look away.

''Uh, Jack?''

''Yeah?'' Jack answered.

''Your phone,'' Kim said.

His phone buzzed again, ''oh yeah.''

Jack checks his phone, it was Kevin. He was calling for the thousandth time today, Jack hasn't been home since early afternoon. He has avoided Kevin all day. Jack declined the call and turned his phone off, looking back at Kim.

''So when is the meteor shower?'' Kim asked, glancing at the sky.

''Well, unlike you my dear Kimmy I like to know when wondrous things like meteor showers are going to happen.''

Kim gave Jack that 'really' look and Jack shot her a smile. He moved a little closer to her, she didn't notice. Jack looked up at the sky, waiting. He looked down at his watch and back at the sky. Kim was about to say something when Jack beat her to it.

''Alright... in five, four, three, two and... one...''

Kim and Jack looked up to the sky searching for the magnificent sight that was soon to come. After a few seconds, they were both were getting anxious. When just then skinny white lines streaked the sky then disappeared. Jack slipped his hand into Kim's. Suddenly, the biggest and brightest meteor passed. So bright it blinded Jack but with Kim it was the opposite. He closed his eyes to protect his eyes while Kim got light-headed and slowly laid her head on Jack's shoulder.

When Jack opened his eyes, everything was blurry. He blinked a few times but it didn't go away. He looked down at Kim who was fast asleep on his shoulder. His body is being swallowed in pain and he didn't know why. It was starting Jack squeezed Kim's limp hand, he looked around. Something caught my eye making him tense.

A wolf.

It was too large to be a regular wolf, it was at least five feet tall. Jack begin to grow light-headed and weak. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. Finally, the last of his strength ran out and he passed out.

/.

Muffled voices and various beeps was all Kim heard. She saw nothing because she has yet to open her eyes. Another sound suddenly pierced her ears.

A siren.

It was annoying and nerve wreaking. Kim tried to remember what happened and what is happening. That's when she figured it was time to open her eyes. Slowly, but surly they opened to meet a bright light. She squinted at it until her eyes adjusted and when they did she check her surroundings.

She was in an ambulance.

There were several people around her, moving and doing various tasks. One was standing over her holding something over her mouth and she was squeezing air into her mouth. Kim looked up at the face of a serious but caring nurse. She was about to say something when another nurse tapped her and whispered something to her, Kim couldn't make it out though. She simply closed her eyes and tried to think of calm things.

Outside the speeding ambulance was the dark and looming forest. Between the trees, a figure watching and keeping up with the ambulance. It wasn't hard for him to keep up, he was moving fast. So fast that the figure was exactly human. Actually it wasn't human at all, it was running on four's. It needed perfect timing to hit its target.

Finally it found it found it mark. With a swift move the figure moves out of the shadows and charges into the speeding ambulance. The force was so great that the ambulance flipped on its side and slid into a tree. After the crash everything went quiet ans still. The figure ran away after the damage done. Another figure walks up carefully, examining the damage.

The tall figure grabs the disfigured door and yanks it off with great strength. He tosses it aside, searching the wreckage until he finally finds the person he was looking for.

A blonde.

He picks up her limb body and holds her close to his chest.

''Did I do okay?''

The tall figure turns to face another one a little shorter and smiles proudly.

''You did well... Now let's get the other...''

Using his hand he carefully moves some of the hair out of her face. He adjusted his hold and walked across the street and disappeared into the woods, the second figure close behind.

/.

Jack didn't like the dark. Or anything bad for that matter. He just wanted to get to the hospital and get some real sleep. That all changed when he was suddenly thrown out of the comfort of the stretcher and on the side of the ambulance. He lands on something hard that made him groan.

_Bad things just love to happen to me._

He was about to get to his feet when the back doors of the ambulance are torn off. Jack stared in horror as a figured that has thrown the doors appeared afterwards. It hit the dark street making Jack jump, his pulse quickened. Then a figure came into view and began to move towards Jack. He felt vulnerable and weak which was new to Jack. He didn't like it either. The tall figure closed the few feet between them.

He panicked.

''Please don't hurt me.''

When the figure reached him he bent down and examined Jack for injuries.

''Who are-''

''Shh,'' he calmed.

Jack didn't calm down though. He did the opposite, he began to shake. Just a little though not enough for the man to notice. He gently grabbed Jack's face and smiled warmly. This only Jack more nervous but the man had soft and warm hands. Using one hand he reached down to Jack's neck and felt around until he found a pressure point. When he found it he pushed down.

The all to familiar darkness began to close in but it was quicker. Jack struggled but it closed in too fast.

/.

She was always told to be careful. It wasn't specific, in fact it was general. That's what she was trying to do know but it was so hard especially with the things she is witnessing. Like re learning everything lesson you ever learnt. It's like a whole new world that was right in front of her face. She just wasn't looking hard enough.

That 'she', you probably guessed, is Kim. You see Kim knew nothing of what she was getting herself into, the hospital is where she is supposed to be. She is sitting on a rock, not a large one but one big enough to support her, listening to Hartford talk.

Tall, skinny with short brown hair. His hair was carefully combed and parted, which meant that his guy is a certified nerd. He was telling a story.

A beautiful story.

About new beginnings, myths, and her new life. Even though the story is intriguing Kim's mind had wander off like a child wanders from their mother in a grocery store. To whom has it wander off to? Jack Brewer of course. She hadn't seen him since last night but she didn't want to ask Hartford because she didn't want to be rude. It was eating her on the inside though and she didn't know much longer she could wait.

''Kim, you okay? You seen distracted.'' Hartford asked.

''Its... nothing,'' Kim replies, trying to fool him into thinking she was paying attention but he insisted ''It's just The Rebirth, as you described, happened to my friend but where is he?''

''His name Jack Brewer?'' Hartford questioned, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

Kim nodded and slid off her seat and adjusted her chest plate. Bright, golden armor covered her body, beautifully riddled with the Phoenix. Kim as a whole had changed since last night. She felt better like her impurities being cleansed. Walking with Hartford they journeyed back to the camp.

Didn't take them long either, they weren't that far away. It wasn't much of a camp either. An old mansion with worn out tents around it to match. A two-story with a Bay window along with a pair of windows on each side. Under the Bay window was the porch and front door. The porch was small and just covered the door, the columns chipped. The color of the house was white but now its a brownish white with hints of green.

On the left of the house is extensive damage. Holes and decay covered places on that side. They weren't small holes either. Places of the roofing was missing, making leaks common. It was old, that was no question but it was beautiful also. It wasn't like an old station wagon but more like an old mustang. Trees that surrounded the camp shimmered in the morning light rising from the east.

As Kim ventured through the camp when the Guardians saw her they got on one knee and bowed in respect. She barely noticed, she's too focused. She did glance at the them for millisecond.

_Jack's going to be fine._

She reassured herself and it almost worked as she walked up the steps. The steps creaked and whined under her light blue converse. Beside the porch was a what she thought to be a guard, he bowed like the others. Kim smiled a little, the guy wasn't bad-looking. He resembled Jack though, with his short dark hair was a distinctive difference. He had dark brown eyes like Jack but they were darker and more mysterious. Wearing a black tank, dark jeans, and black combat boots to match. He's toned and tan.

_Just like Jack._

He smiled and Kim's cheeks burned so bright red it would've out shined a red traffic light. She looked away and back to the door. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Every time Jack would look at another girl she would get so jealous but now she was checking out some guy she didn't even know.

''You good, Kim?'' a voice suddenly asked.

Kim jumped Hartford was so quiet before.

''Yeah,'' she lied as she opened the door.

**Ooo, possible love interest? Did you like it? If so Review and Favorite, please. Oh I wanted to tell a joke, Yo mama so ugly she made an onion cry. LOOL, right? Tell me what you think in the Reviews and I would like some more this one, like 10 at least. Thanks in advance. Virtual hugs to all those who Review bye-aNGEL**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it._


	4. Fitting in

She watched the men as the walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Leaving Kim, Hartford and the King alone.

No one said a word.

The King rose from his throne. He shrugged his shoulders, making his cloak fall off him. It also revealed what was underneath. He was wearing a white cable knit sweater with dark jeans. Kim had met him before but she never looked at him.

_He looks a like Chris Hemsworth. _

Actually the only thing that made her think of him was the long blonde hair. He smiled as he walked around the table towards her. The King then sat on the table near her, still smiling. ''You okay, Kimberly.'' he asked. ''Yes sir, I mean your majesty... sorry.'' she replied nervously. ''Why so nervous? I yet to show you any of my power.'' Kim looked down in embarrassment, ''alright I'll stop harassing you.''

He hopped off the table and right when he was about say something a soldier burst through the door.

''Your majesty, excuse me but Outsiders are attacking a Fresh-meat.''

Kim's eyes widened at this, as far as she knew Jack and her were the only Freshmeat in the camp.

_Oh no. _

/.

''RUN, NOW!'' Jack screamed.

Zander, Joe and Jack were running from the pack. Joe was fighting them the best he could but there are so many of them, he was overwhelmed. About five were hot on their tracks and they weren't human. Zander helped Jack navigate through trees but he still was having trouble.

Finally one caught up. His claws ahead of him, he lunged at Zander. Jack pushed him away making the wolf miss him but catch him on back. While falling to the side to avoid a tree the wolf's claws ripped through the flesh of his back. It tore through it like sirrors cutting paper. Jack cried out in pain and agony. He falls to the grounds, blood is already flowing like a stream out his back. He gets on his hands and knees. While the other wolves catch up and start to circle him.

Jack breathing hitches as the pain increases. He began to tremble with pain and anger, tears threatened to fall. Suddenly a wolf lunges at him but to Jack its in slow motion. He turns and grabs the wolfs muscular neck and chucks it into a tree. Another one follows the others lead, lunging foolishly. This time Jack gets a hold of its paws, he slams the wolf to the ground and then into another wolf.

''COME ON!'' he yelled to the two remaining wolves.

One of them had blood on his claws, it was growling at him. The other ran off in fear. Now it was a face off between the last wolf and him. For a split second Jack realized he wasn't himself.

This anger and rage wasn't him.

It took over him, though, before he could have a second thought. Instead of him waiting for the wolf to attack he runs toward the wolf. He rises on his hind legs and tries swipe him away with its might claw but Jack is too fast. He ducks and tackles the wolf to the ground. He struggles but Jack locks him down. His hands holding down his paws and securing the hind legs.

After a few moments the wolf doesn't struggles as much.

Jack seizes this opportunity.

He releases the wolves paws and begins to punch the wolf. They were so quick and hard he didn't have time to recover, it just laid limp. Zander snuck out of his hiding place and ran up to Jack. ''Stop it, Jack! He's had enough!'' Zanders pleads went in one ear and out the other.

So, he took action.

He grabbed Jack's arm bringing his attention to him. The first time he just shrugged his hand off and continued punching. The second time Zander yanked his arm away from the wolf, this angered Jack. He socked Zander right in the nose. He fell to the ground holding his nose, he scooted away. Just then, more wolves appeared. Zander being frightened got to his feet and ran. The wolves ignored him.

They surrounded Jack. After one last punch he got to his feet.

''Who's next?''

/.

The King walked out the front door of the old mansion and into the small camp. Soldier fell to their knees and bowed in respect. As the King walked, his face determined, his clothes faded and were replaced with armor. Not just any armor but it was the armor of a king. It was much like Kim's but with more splendor and gold. ''I haven't had a good fight in a while.'' he stated. Kim stared in awe at the beautiful armor of the King. She was so much in awe she didn't notice Lax running out the woods. She ran right into him, ''sorry, your majesty.''

He turned his attention to the King, ''your majesty, there must be a mistake I got no word of Outsiders.'' ''Well I did, you comin'?'' the King replied. ''Of course, your majesty.'' The King laughed and took a deep breath. Lax moved behind him and beside Kim, ''I'll stay with you so you don't get lost.'' She couldn't help but smile at the smile he shot her.

Suddenly the King took off so fast the dust was late rising and falling to the ground. The soldiers raced into the woods after him. Lax and Kim were behind everyone. They were making good time but the were nowhere near the rest. During that time Lax and Kim got some time to get to know each other. She found out a lot of interesting things about him.

Lax's real name is Lax. He swears it's on his birth certificate plus, his parents were druggies. That's when the King found him. He has been in The Realm ever since. Lax is also into karate, he's a first degree black belt. He stop though when his mom couldn't pay for it. He had a sister named Lori. She was his everything until his mom and dad split and his dad took Lori with him to New York. So, he ran away.

''It hurt to leave my mom in all this mess but I couldn't be there anymore.'' Lax said. Kim nodded, ''sorry you had to go through all that.'' ''I'm not, it made me strong... made me-'' He was interrupted by a sickening scream. Kim cringed at the sound of it. Lax tilted his up to the sky and breath in and out the air. ''Were close.'' She nodded and followed him as he cautiously walked.

/.

As Jack finished of the last wolf the King arrived. The blood had stained his jeans and arms. All the blood, though, wasn't his own. The wounds were still open but blood was coming out as fast. His shirt had been torn off during the fight, his chest was splattered with blood. His breathed deeply as he stared at the King and his men side ways. The King examined the scene of HIS fallen men and not Outsiders.

''Jackson, what is going on?'' he asked although he knew the answer. Jack didn't answer he just glared at them and shook a bit in rage. ''He's too far gone...'' Coming from the opposite side of the King, Lax and Kim appeared. As soon as they did Jack whipped his head around at them. His eyes met with Kim and for a second his glared disappeared but his eyes moved a bit and he saw how close Lax was to Kim.

The rage returned and with full force.

Without thinking twice he ran at Lax who smirked evilly. He moved to the side swiftly. There was a tree right behind him and he expected Jack to run right into it. Jack though was too smart for that. instead of running into the wall and knocking himself out he did a back flip off the tree and landed on his feet. He turned towards Lax who was still smirking.

Jack was about to run at him when a small hand grabbed his bicep, stopping him. Her touch made Jack all warm inside. The rage died down and the extreme pain returned. He didn't stand a chance. The pain consumed him so fast he collapsed seconds after she grabbed him.

**What you think? Please Review and Favorite. Thanks Bye-aNGEL **

_Disclaimer: I don not own Kickin' it._


	5. Anger

He paced back and forth in the waiting area of the police office. His friends were in sitting, looking as impatience as him. His Latino friend was tapping his foot at a quick pace with his interlocked, pressing against his forehead. While his other friend just stared at the floor with a worried expression.

Milton looked at his phone because he texted Rudy almost a half an hour ago. He is on this retreat with his girlfriend and the guys didn't want to bother him, at first. Then one day turned into two and they hit up his phone with dozens of calls. They told him they needed him and they weren't lying. Jerry and Milton has had a hard time not crying while Eddie just sits idle for long periods.

''So guys, hows your summer so far?'' Milton asked trying to break the unbearable silence.

Jerry stayed in the same place and Eddie glanced at Milton then looked down. Milton sighed deeply and flopped down on the chair between Eddie and Jerry. They had been in the same spot for almost an hour.

_Where is Rudy? _

The ginger moved some strands out of his face and stared at his shoes. Just then, someone burst through the doors and ran up to the front desk. He wasn't the tallest guy, had dirty blonde hair and was yelling in a Rudy-like way. Milton stood when the woman at the front desk pointed over to what was left of the Wasabi Warriors. They stood as Rudy over to them it was wasn't a second until he pulled them into a group hug.

It felt empty.

They pulled away, Jerry was tearing up. He wiped his eyes quickly and took a deep breath.

''Any news, guys?'' Rudy asked.

''Why are you here... you're supposed to be in Hawaii...'' Milton replied.

''Are you kidding me? The second I heard of what happened I was on the first plane down here... you guys are family... so, any news?''

''They went missing yesterday, late afternoon... so naturally we went to the police and-''

''They won't help us!'' Jerry interrupted talking loud enough for the woman at the front desk to hear.

''They say they're backed up with missing persons reports... so they aren't looking for Kim or Jack yet.'' Milton says.

''WHAT?!'' Rudy exclaimed.

We walked up to the front desk, ''what is going on, you should have every cop back they're looking for Jack and Kim.''

''Who now?'' the police woman at the front desk asked.

''Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford, you need to find them, like NOW.''

Milton sighed and started walking over to his over excited friend.

''Sir, I know its harsh but we have pushed back the limit to 42 hours until we consider them missing and then we put them on a list,'' she paused with a bland look, ''at the bottom of the list.''

Rudy was fuming at this point, ''YOU-''

''Rudy, calm down a detective came to us and said he'll get us on the list,'' Milton replied hopefully, ''Partly because Jerry and Eddie bugged and begged him too.''

''Hey man it worked didn't it.'' Jerry said.

Rudy sighed and rubbed his forearm. Milton glanced around at the crowded room. People were quietly yelling at each other, others sitting staring at the ground and some were just standing and complaining about nothing being done. In that moment, an idea came to Milton. A brave, scary but sensible one.

''Guys we should go looking for them... ourselves.''

/.

Suddenly something cold and wet hit his face forcing him to wake and open his eyes. They fluttered open to see an old and rotted wall with a window. He tried to sit up using his arms, but pain refused to let him move. It went from a bit numb to excruciating. Jack cried out for mercy and slammed his fist into the floor.

Afterwards he heard slight shuffling. He couldn't see who it was because he was facing away from the visitor.

''Jack, I'm here...''

It was so calm and soothing Jack relaxed a bit though the pain grew. He then heard other sounds of shuffling and the sound of water small hands grabbed a hold of his shoulders. Gently he was pulled up and closer to someone. That someone began to gently wipe his wounds with a damp cloth.

''Jack, you awake?''

Jack wanted to say yes but the pain was too much he was afraid that he would scream instead of just talk. He wanted to nod so, he tried. Only resulting in hurting his neck. Jack became frustrated with this pain, anger filled him But a moan was that he heard.

His bare chest was touching the hard floor that happen to covered in splinters. Finally, he had had a enough. Using his arms he moved them under him and pushed of the ground. Instead of getting into the desire postion he ended up falling sideways into someones lap. He tried to moved but those same soft hands stroked his arm, he went still.

''What are you doing, Jack?''

He finally focused on the voice and figured out that it was indeed Kim. He sighed in relief and snuggled into her lap.

''Y-yes...''

It came out so hoarse and raspy it scared him.

''Yes what?'' she asked.

''I'm awake...''

This time it sound more like Jack. She laughed quietly to herself, suddenly he felt something touch his hair. It started from the top of his head and slowly ran its way down to the tips. After, it got to the end of his hair it repeated this action. Jack found it soothing and smiled a little while he closed his eyes.

When he did close his eyes whatever he saw wasn't so pleasant. Flashes and scenes of his rage and anger was haunting him. HE shivered at the scene of him slamming those guys around, merciless.

It frighten him.

He didn't know he had that in him. Sure he got really mad sometimes but he never acted out on those feelings. Usually he would just get quiet and not talk to anyone but he saw was anything but begin quiet. He hated seeing all this over and over so he squeeze his eyes shut and tried the memories away. Kim noticed and pulled him closer to her.

The flashes became too much for him though he began to cry. He hushed them though, he didn't want to appear weak. He opened his eyes and took deep breaths. They slowly fade to nonexistence.

''Help me...''

''It's okay I'll-''

''No, I need help up.''

''Oh, right.''

Grabbing his hand and moving from under him she stand and pulls him up with her. As they stand Jack stumbles forward a bit on to her but luckily she keeps her balance. His cheeks burn as he mumbles an apology. He looks down at his shoes.

_I still have my shoes but, where is my shirt?_

Jack looks up and notices that Kim is close to him. She is looking him right in his eyes and he in hers. He was about to admit something important to her that he kept to himself for too long. Right then, a guard opens the door letting Lax inside. He has a faint smirk o his face.

''Your majesty, your presence as been requested by the King.'' he states his faint smirk now a full-blown one.

For a few more seconds she just stands there and looks at Jack then she slowly turns and walks to the door. Some tall guy was waiting for her outside the door. He seemed to follow her around. What really threw Jack off is when she talked to him as they disappeared into the hallway.

For a second he forgot Lax was there. He was standing near the door with a smirk on his face and a black tank in hand. Jack stalked toward him until he was in his face.

''I brought you a shirt your other one's kind of crap.''

He held out the shirt and he snatched it. Lax grew angry at this. He grabbed Jack's neck and slam him into the nearest wall.

''You listen and listen well. I. AM. ALPHA. And you will obey me, understand?'' he demanded.

The pain the Jack expected to shoot through his body from his back, didn't. The wall didn't hurt that much either.

''So you remember...''

Lax grabbed his shoulders and spin him around until his back was facing him. Jack awaited the pain that he was sure to come but noting, once again, happened.

''You heal... like me...''

''Huh?'' Jack answered clearly confused.

Jack felt a strong hand take his wrist and bring it to his back. He was amazed by what he felt.

There were no wounds.

Even though he was going by feel he could tell. It scared Jack a bit.

''The only way you could heal like that is if you had a blessing from the King or the...''

Lax paused as Jack pulled the tank over his head.

''And?''

''The Princess...''

**So not a lot of love on this story or on 'Lost Without You'. Okay, not going to cry. So, what did you think of this chapter, Review and Favorite. It means a lot. I saw the clip for Jack Stands Alone, its so good. Can't wait 'til Monday! Anyway, hope you like it and if you want me to read any of YOUR stories and rate them... or don't, its okay my feelings won't be hurt. :'l-aNGEL **

_Disclaimer: I don not own Kickin' it._


	6. She heals me

Orderly confusion.

All around her soldiers rushed around the camp, yelling orders and information to each other. She half knew what was going on. Kim did know that the enemy was spotted, so using her intelligence, she figured that the Guardians were on alert.

''There's the King,'' Hartford pointed out.

He was standing in his regular clothes while everyone around him was in armour. He had an amused expression. Hartford objected but Kim walked over to see what was happening.

''I think we should let Kim here and Jack go with the group, the experience will be good for them.'' the King stated.

No one objected or argued. Instead, they bowed in respect and went to carry out his orders. He turned to Kim and smiled. Kim said nothing but she knew he knew what she was thinking. Kim took a deep breath.

''Don't be so nervous, Kim,'' he paused and looked around, '' where's Jack?''

''He's resting and I don't think he'll be doing an-''

''There he is,'' the King cut her off.

Jack jogged up to them, his brown locks flopping behind him. He smiled once he reached them while Kim just stared wide-eyed. He bowed to them both in respect.

_How did he- _

''Its amazing, I healed so fast,'' Jack said glancing at Kim.

Then Hartford ran back over to them.

_I didn't even notice him leave. _

''They're getting ready to leave, your majesty.''

After a brief glance at Jack, they joined the group.

/.

They were as quiet as a mouse. Besides Jack, Kim and Hartford, it was five solders in the group. They creeped through the woods unsure of the enemy's current position. The air seemed still and lifeless. Jack took a deep breath and tried to relax his tense nerves.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and it was cold. So cold that it made them shiver. Jack could see his breath roll out his mouth like smoke.

''They're close...'' one soldier whispered.

The group got to a small meadow-like area. The cool air turn cold and brisk. Jack could explain it but he felt danger near. As if it was instinct, he moved closer to Kim.

''Something doesn't feel right,'' Kim says.

He nods in agreement. Right when he was about to make a remark to lighten the mood. A creature jumped out and swiftly snatched one of the soldiers. It was on all fours and Jack could practically taste the fur. He felt an unbearable urge to chase the wolf but he had to stay with Kim.

Not two minutes later, four more wolves appeared. All growling with intense dark eyes. Before Jack could yell an order to the soldiers the wolves pounced, scattering the group. One moved slowly towards Jack, Hartford and Kim, its eyes on Kim. Kim shook under its intense stare.

Suddenly, a lone snowflake falls into Jack view.

_It's snowing? _

''Kim, I want you to run,'' Jack whispers to Kim.

''Uh, no way. I am-''

She was cut short by the pouncing of a wolf behind. It tried grab her neck but, Jack jumped in the way only to make all three of them fall. Hartford grabbed Kim out of the pile and They ran. Jack kicked the creature of him and jumped to his feet.

''That all you got?''

The wolf growled even deeper and shook with rage. He rose to his hind legs and slowly shrunk until he was a human. The he turned out to be a she. She had a petite body, dirty blonde hair and a pretty face. Jack was caught off guard, she somewhat resembled Kim.

''What? Didn't thinks girls could do stuff like that?'' she says.

Her voice was smooth and controlling, like a spell. He could tell she was in a position of authority.

''It so cute how you protected Kim like that but, you don't want to anymore.''

Suddenly, the thought of not protecting Kim popped into his head. Along with that came the overbearing feeling that he should kiss this girl. She was so close to him, he felt her breathing. Suddenly, the fighting around them became irrelevant. Jack thoughts were starting to be replaced with an others.

He was losing control.

Jack tried to get away but, she wrapped her arms around his neck and close the little space between them.

They kissed.

In the first couple of seconds were normal but as more seconds escaped he began to cringe and struggle. Something was happening in his mouth. The moment she got her tongue in his mouth, she did something. Jack couldn't explain but, he felt her put something in her mouth. Then she pushed off him.

At first nothing happened and Jack just had a head ache. Then he felt as if his heart was trying to get out of his chest. He fell to his knees and grabbed his chest

''Wh-what have you done to me!''

She walked over and moved close to him. Her lips so close to his ear.

''Saved you fr-''

Using his arms along with the little strength he had left, he pushed her away from him. She fell on her side, only to quickly jumped to her feet. She laughed as she walked in the direction Kim and Hartford ran.

_I can't breathe. _

/.

She was running for maybe five minutes when she felt it. It was someone stabbed her in the heart with a cool, steel knife. She gasped and grabbed her chest plate.

''What is it?'' Hartford asked.

''I don't know but, something isn't right... I think Jack's hurt.''

Not thinking twice she ran back from where they came. Kim was fast too and she would've sworn she pasted someone but, she was too focused. Finally, she got back to meadow to find Jack on the ground. He was in a bit of a ball, shaking. Kim ran to his side.

''Jack, what happened?'' she questioned.

''I...''

That was all he could get out. Jack rolled on his back and breathed hard. She watched as he got to his feet and looked at her. He didn't look like Jack. He was frowning with an evil look.

''Jack...''

**Okay sorry about this chapter. I got a bad case of writer's block. Well, here it is and I hope you liked. Please remember to Review and Favorite. Thanks.-aNGEL **

_Disclaimer: I don not own Kickin' it._


	7. I saved you'

Orderly confusion.

All around her soldiers rushed around the camp, yelling orders and information to each other. She half knew what was going on. Kim did know that the enemy was spotted, so using her intelligence, she figured that the Guardians were on alert.

''There's the King,'' Hartford pointed out.

He was standing in his regular clothes while everyone around him was in armour. He had an amused expression. Hartford objected but Kim walked over to see what was happening.

''I think we should let Kim here and Jack go with the group, the experience will be good for them.'' the King stated.

No one objected or argued. Instead, they bowed in respect and went to carry out his orders. He turned to Kim and smiled. Kim said nothing but she knew he knew what she was thinking. Kim took a deep breath.

''Don't be so nervous, Kim,'' he paused and looked around, '' where's Jack?''

''He's resting and I don't think he'll be doing an-''

''There he is,'' the King cut her off.

Jack jogged up to them, his brown locks flopping behind him. He smiled once he reached them while Kim just stared wide-eyed. He bowed to them both in respect.

_How did he- _

''Its amazing, I healed so fast,'' Jack said glancing at Kim.

Then Hartford ran back over to them.

_I didn't even notice him leave. _

''They're getting ready to leave, your majesty.''

After a brief glance at Jack, they joined the group.

/.

They were as quiet as a mouse. Besides Jack, Kim and Hartford, it was five solders in the group. They creeped through the woods unsure of the enemy's current position. The air seemed still and lifeless. Jack took a deep breath and tried to relax his tense nerves.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and it was cold. So cold that it made them shiver. Jack could see his breath roll out his mouth like smoke.

''They're close...'' one soldier whispered.

The group got to a small meadow-like area. The cool air turn cold and brisk. Jack could explain it but he felt danger near. As if it was instinct, he moved closer to Kim.

''Something doesn't feel right,'' Kim says.

He nods in agreement. Right when he was about to make a remark to lighten the mood. A creature jumped out and swiftly snatched one of the soldiers. It was on all fours and Jack could practically taste the fur. He felt an unbearable urge to chase the wolf but he had to stay with Kim.

Not two minutes later, four more wolves appeared. All growling with intense dark eyes. Before Jack could yell an order to the soldiers the wolves pounced, scattering the group. One moved slowly towards Jack, Hartford and Kim, its eyes on Kim. Kim shook under its intense stare.

Suddenly, a lone snowflake falls into Jack view.

_It's snowing? _

''Kim, I want you to run,'' Jack whispers to Kim.

''Uh, no way. I am-''

She was cut short by the pouncing of a wolf behind. It tried grab her neck but, Jack jumped in the way only to make all three of them fall. Hartford grabbed Kim out of the pile and They ran. Jack kicked the creature of him and jumped to his feet.

''That all you got?''

The wolf growled even deeper and shook with rage. He rose to his hind legs and slowly shrunk until he was a human. The he turned out to be a she. She had a petite body, dirty blonde hair and a pretty face. Jack was caught off guard, she somewhat resembled Kim.

''What? Didn't thinks girls could do stuff like that?'' she says.

Her voice was smooth and controlling, like a spell. He could tell she was in a position of authority.

''It so cute how you protected Kim like that but, you don't want to anymore.''

Suddenly, the thought of not protecting Kim popped into his head. Along with that came the overbearing feeling that he should kiss this girl. She was so close to him, he felt her breathing. Suddenly, the fighting around them became irrelevant. Jack thoughts were starting to be replaced with an others.

He was losing control.

Jack tried to get away but, she wrapped her arms around his neck and close the little space between them.

They kissed.

In the first couple of seconds were normal but as more seconds escaped he began to cringe and struggle. Something was happening in his mouth. The moment she got her tongue in his mouth, she did something. Jack couldn't explain but, he felt her put something in her mouth. Then she pushed off him.

At first nothing happened and Jack just had a head ache. Then he felt as if his heart was trying to get out of his chest. He fell to his knees and grabbed his chest

''Wh-what have you done to me!''

She walked over and moved close to him. Her lips so close to his ear.

''Saved you fr-''

Using his arms along with the little strength he had left, he pushed her away from him. She fell on her side, only to quickly jumped to her feet. She laughed as she walked in the direction Kim and Hartford ran.

_I can't breathe. _

/.

She was running for maybe five minutes when she felt it. It was someone stabbed her in the heart with a cool, steel knife. She gasped and grabbed her chest plate.

''What is it?'' Hartford asked.

''I don't know but, something isn't right... I think Jack's hurt.''

Not thinking twice she ran back from where they came. Kim was fast too and she would've sworn she pasted someone but, she was too focused. Finally, she got back to meadow to find Jack on the ground. He was in a bit of a ball, shaking. Kim ran to his side.

''Jack, what happened?'' she questioned.

''I...''

That was all he could get out. Jack rolled on his back and breathed hard. She watched as he got to his feet and looked at her. He didn't look like Jack. He was frowning with an evil look.

''Jack...''

**Okay sorry about this chapter. I got a bad case of writer's block. Well, here it is and I hope you liked. Please remember to Review and Favorite. Thanks.-aNGEL**


End file.
